The Morehouse School of Medicine G12 Multidisciplinary Biomedical Research Center (G12/MBRC) research goal is to build a critical level of biomedical research capability, productivity, and training that will allow MSM to pursue multidisciplinary approaches to discovery science that translate into the amelioration of health disparities. MSM has experienced growth and success of its research enterprise over the past decade based on a strategic plan that focuses our talent and resources in discrete areas. The G12/MBRC proposal builds on this foundation developed with careful stewardship and investments of RCMI resources. Our approach is to enhance the research capacity in biomedical science by building effective inter- and intra-institutional partnerships synergizing/leveraging the collective strengths of our faculty, trainees, students and collaborators. The G12/MBRC institution-wide framework and key activities are designed to promote transformative changes in our research environment enhancing our research capacity in biomedical research, ultimately enhancing our clinical/translational science through the following specific aims: Aim I: Transform Our Institution: Provide an organizational framework;Support a culture of collaboration between institutional units and between institutions;rework the TTP financial framework to enhance research development in multidisciplinary biomedical and translational science. Aim II: Transform Our Research Environment: Provide a robust research infrastructure/training environment fostering innovative, multidisciplinary biomedical/translational research. Aim III: Transform the Community of Biomedical Scientists: Provide an institution-wide resource that: (i) leverages existing training programs and integrates research project support and mentorship enhancing research training/career development;(ii) incentivizes collaborative, multidisciplinary research;(iii) synergizes research support and core technology mentorship to enhance research training/career development and expand the intellectual property portfolio at MSM. Overall, the implementation of these specific aims will enable MSM to fulfill its long term goal of translating discovery science into community-based solutions that ameliorate health disparities.